The Power Within
by KaylaMyshelle
Summary: Two new born twins had a tailed beast sealed within them, Sakura, Ten-Tailed Dragon, and Naruto, Nine-Talied Fox. They need to walk down this path of life with love, hate, friendship. Will their loved ones abandon them or will the stay beside them to experience their power within [SasuSaku] [NaruHina] and more pairings later on sorry if, the summary sucks /.\
1. The Beginning -edited-

The Power Within. (Sasusaku)

*Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Naruto... Kishi-Sama does /.\ *

I only own the plot and future characters :)

-KaylaMyshelle

Twelve years ago... Two tailed beasts appeared, one was the "Nine-Tailed Fox" and the other was the "Ten-Tailed Dragon". They were both sealed within a pair of twins... This isn't the end of our tale, it is just the beginning...

[Twelve years Later...]

"Naruto-Niisan! Get up or we'll be late!" Sakura shouted at her twin. Naruto shuffled and woke up to find his twin giving him a very _dark _death glare. "Na-ru-to... Get ready or your ramen shall pay!" Sakura said through her clenched teeth. "Ahhh! Don't hurt my precious babies!" (A.N. - By the way, not all the villagers hate Naruto and Sakura, also they live with their godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and they both passed their graduation exam!) "Well, hurry up fox! Today, we are finally genin!" Sakura said smiling while tying her forehead protector loosely around her neck, just like her friend _Hinata_...

She had her hair up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a fishnet undershirt with a black sleeveless top that had a _golden dragon _on it, along with a pair of white pants and black ninja sandals. As soon as Naruto was ready and had eaten breakfast, they both headed off to the academy. At the academy, the twins went their seperate ways, Sakura with Ino and Hinata & Naruto with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Hey Girls!" I said as I reached Ino and Hinata, they both turned to me and said, "Good morning, Sakura!" I smiled at them both feeling grateful that they are still my friends even though I have the _Dragon_ sealed within me... "I'm so glad we all passed the exam... especially... _Naruto-kun..._" Hinata said whispering the last part, soft enough for only us three to hear.

Hinata has always been in love with niisan but, he is too oblivious to realize her feelings for him... Ino likes our friend _Kiba Inuzuka_, I know a little secret... He likes her too.. And _I like... Uchiha Sasuke..._ Ino, Hinata, and I have liked these three since we met them, which was eight years ago...

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"What took you so long, _Dobe_?" I knew who that was right away... I turned around and said, "Good morning to you too, Teme... Sakura had to wake me up this morning... _I don't know why you like my twin... Teme..._" I told him whispering the last part... _Sasuke has liked my sister since the day we all met, but he still hasn't told her... I keep telling him that if, he keeps waiting he's going to end up missing his chance with her..._

"I like Sakura for her personality, not her looks... She is somebody important to me and you know that ever since I met her I've been a little more social with the rest of Rookie Nine." Sasuke muttered to me while glancing at my twin sister... I smiled and thought, _'Sasuke is the only person I'd trust with Sakura's heart..' _I laughed and said, "Come on, Teme! Let's go talk with the guys.." We both walked to the guys as Sasuke muttered, "_Hn.."_

When they reached the rest of the guys, They talked about the usual stuff... _Almost_ everything was the same, There was something different... _Kiba just said he likes another girl beside Ino Yamanaka..._ That got all of our attention, we were all attacking Kiba with questions about who's the _'un-lucky' _girl. What he told us made me upset and by the look on Sasuke's face, he was beyond upset...

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Well, there's another girl I like besides Ino..." Kiba said with amusement on his face, when he said that, we all started attacking him with questions like, 'Who's the _un-lucky_ girl?'. After awhile, he finally told us who he liked. "Okay, okay... The girl I like is... _Sakura_." Kiba said giving me a smirk.

_What.. The.. Hell?! All the guys know how I feel about Sakura, especially Kiba! I thought he was head over heels for Ino? Wait a minute... that smirk! He's doing this on purpose to see if I'll tell her that I like- no love her; so Kiba won't take her from me... But, it's game on.. Kiba..._ ***Poof*** "Alright, everyone before I give out my speech... Please, take your seats." Iruka-Sensei told us, Naruto and I walked to our seats...

I was deep in thought when somebody tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned to face the person.. It was _Sakura..._ "Good morning, Sasuke-kun! I was wondering... Can I sit with you guys?" Sakura asked us, Naruto stood up and let her sit in the middle. "Okay, everybody! Listen up! You all passed as genin, but you still need to be placed into Squads; so pay attention! Squad 7 will have _Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke._" Iruka stated. All three of us were shocked by this but, I was glad to be with the dobe and Sakura..

"Next is, Squad 8 with _Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji._" Iruka said and continued with,"And lastly, Squad 9 with _Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." _We were all surprised... we all ended up with our friends... "I'm not done, yet! Listen, after your lunch break report back here to meet with your teachers... Dismissed!" Iruka told us then disappeared.

**A.N. **

**This is my first ever story on here /.\ **  
**Please be honest with me, I hope you all like it so far...**

**R&R **

**-KaylaMyshelle**


	2. Enter, Kakashi Hatake

**The Power Within**

**Me: Welcome, Everyone! To the First Annual... Disclaimer Awards! Now to host the awards.. Itachi Uchiha! **  
**Everyone (except Sasuke): *clapping and cheering* Woohoo!**

**Itachi: *Walks on stage in his ANBU attire* Umm... Why am I doing this again..?**  
**Me: Because, I am the one typing *maks cute face***

**Itachi: -sigh- Hello, everybody and Welcome! KaylaMyshelle doesn't own Naruto, Kishi-Sama does!**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Chapter Two: Enter, Kakashi Hatake.**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Once we were finished with our lunch break, Sasuke and I were on our way back to the Academy. When, I began thinking back to my conversation with Teme, _"Hey Dobe... If I tell Sakura how I feel, do you think she'll feel the same way?" Sasuke asked me timidly. "Teme, I'm most certain Sakura will like you back and don't let what Kiba said bother you! If, you both tell her I am most definitely sure that she'll choose you..." I told him grinning and thinking, 'Kiba, you're in for a surprise... You won't win my baby sister!' My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke saying,"You're right, Dobe! I won't let Kiba take Sakura away... Not without a fight!" _

After awhile we finally arrived at the Academy, I turned to Sasuke and said,"Come on, Teme! Sakura is probably waiting or trying to fight off Kiba or Ami!" and with that said we both hurried off to our designated classroom. When we arrived at Iruka-sensei's classroom, we were both shocked to find that our group was the only one left.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sakura.. Sorry to keep you waiting, hopefully you haven't been here too long! Where is everyone?" I looked up and was greeted by Sasuke-kun and my twin, I greeted them both with my signature smile and said,"I haven't been here too long.. I got here with Ino and Hinata twenty minutes ago but, after ten minutes passed they both got to leave... Everyone has already met with their senseis, but us."

After I said that, the three of us heard a **"Poof!"** and we all turned to the direction of the sound only to be greeted by one of Konoha's 'Jōnin.' Sasuke-kun and I showed our respect to the high-ranked ninja... While, Naruto simply shouted at the Jōnin,"Who are you?!"

I smacked the back of his head and harshly whispered,"Naruto, this man is a Jōnin!" I looked up to the silver-haired ninja and said,"I apologize for my twin brother's rude outburst... You see he's a bit of a knucklehead.." The unknown ninja just simply smiled at us and said,"So, this is my new squad, My ex-sensei's children and the Uchiha genius,"

He walked towards me, placed one of his hands on top of my head and said,"You're just like your mother, Kushina.. Very sweet but, quite powerful..." We were all shocked, Naruto was the one who spoke,"Wait, you knew our parents..?" "Yes, I did know your parents. Your father was my sensei and now, I have the honor of being your sensei! I am Kakashi Hatake, sorry I got here late, but lets not waste anymore time.. Come!" Kakashi said and we all left the Academy.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I brought my new team to the top of the Hokage Tower and looked at them. "Well, you all seem to know eachother! So, I'll have you each talk about yourself... Starting with our female of the group." I told them pointing at the girl. "My name is Sakura Uzumaki. I have an older twin named Naruto, I like my friends, I don't really dislike anything, and as for my goal in life... I plan on becoming 'The Best Kunoichi in the Ninja World!'" Sakura stated to me. "That's a pretty large goal for a beginner but, you are Kushina's daughter..." I told her and pointed to the Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. If, you want to know my dislikes and likes, you should either get to know me or ask Sakura or her twin, Dobe. As for goals, I **had** one.. It was to get revenge, but I don't want that now that I have these two... My new goal, though, is to protect the person whom is the most important in my life..." Sasuke said, obviously saying he likes someone. "My turn! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am Sakura's twin brother, my likes and dislikes are similar to my twins' but, I love RAMEN!, and my goal is to become Hokage! Believe It!" Naruto exclaimed grinning.

I was going to say something but, two people showed up. "Jiraiya, Tsunade. What brings you here?" I asked the two legendary sannin, they both smirked at me and said,"We are here to pick up our god kids and Sasuke."

**~~The Next Day!~~ **

**{A.N.- By the way, in my fanfic they won't do that extra test at the training grounds}**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the training grounds to meet with Kakashi, when I ran into Sakura and **the Dobe. **"Good morning Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked me as she looked at me with _that cute smile of hers_. I smiled back and replied with,"Good morning Sakura, I'm feeling fine actually!" We talked on the way to the training grounds, only to find that our sensei was, yet again, late.

After about half an hour of waiting for this man, he **finally** showed up! "Sorry, I'm late everyone! I got lost on the wonderous path of life.." He apologized or tried to atleast.. "Sensei, why did you want to meet us here particularly..?" Sakura asked him with curiosity visible in her tone.

Kakashi looked up from the orange book he was reading and said,"This is where I trained with my two bestfriends, along with Minato, Naruto's and your father, also my bestfriend Obito was an Uchiha.." I looked up at Kakashi, whom now had my attention.

"I want to see how far your power goes as genin! Sakura I want to test your abilities since you're a jinchūriki and you were most likely trained by Tsunade." Kakashi said as he motioned for Sakura to come forward. Naruto and I were both worried for her but, before we could interfere Jiraiya and Tsunade held us back saying,"Don't worry, Sakura can do this!"

**This is where Chapter Two closes and Chapter Three: Sakura's Abilities. begins!**

**Sorry if, this took awhile... It would've been here sooner if, my laptop hadn't turned off unexpectedly so yeah, now it's like 1:17 AM /.\**

**So, guys I am glad you all like my story so far but, now I need your help I need female characters to be with a guy in naruto BUT, it can't be for Sasuke, Naruto, or Kiba **  
**So comment your character info if you want to participate in this little contest! **

**Oh! By the way, if you all read on wattpad I am writing a sasusaku fanfic on there as well and I also make SasuSaku Movies on YouTube! **  
**Want more information? Inbox me. **  
**Well, I guess that's all.. I LOVE YOU ALL!**  
**-KaylaMyshelle**

**R&R**


	3. Sakura's Power

**The Power Within.**

**Sasuke: *Appears* ... why am I here?**

**Me: Because, you are doing the disclaimer! :3**

**Sasuke: ... Hn, that's annoying... Have Sakura do it. *About to leave.***

**Me: Sa-su-ke... *~* Do the disclaimer or I will use the Forehead Finger Stab Jutsu...**  
**Sasuke: O^O KAYLAMYSHELLE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO, KISHI-SAMA DOES! **

**Me: Yay! On with the show!**

**Chapter Three: Sakura's Power.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"I hope you are ready, sensei.." I said walking forward, putting on my black gloves with a golden dragon on each. It was silent for a while, he was waiting for me to make the first move... _Big mistake._ I had been storing a lot of chakra into my left fist from before, I leaped up and without any sign of hesitation, I punched the ground underneath me. As soon as my fist met with the ground, it immediately crumbled to almost nothing. Kakashi-sensei was quite impressed with my first move and said," I can tell that I won't win easily... Don't hesitate at all, Sakura." I smirked and said,"Wasn't planning to."

We fought for what seemed hours, sensei was getting slower, while I was still fast, obviously, since I am the jinchūriki of the ten-tailed _Dragon_. "what's wrong, sensei? Am I too much to handle for a Jōnin?" I teased with a smirk visible on my lips. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd have to use this on _you_ but, looks like it's my only option..." Kakashi said, I was confused, I was about to quesion him when I saw his left eye, which had been covered before, had the Sharingan.

"The.. Sharingan.. but, how?" I asked softly, Kakashi replied with,"My bestfriend gave me his eye during The Third Shinobi War." For some odd reason, this angered me so much... "_Sakura, I know you are angry but, there isn't much that you can do... Obito Uchiha chose to give it to Kakashi to protect their female teammate."_ _Kaida told me, I internally sighed and said,"Kaida, I know but, it just angers me since Obito was one of father's students.."_

I awoke from my little talk with Kaida and looked at Kakashi, he looked slightly confused, who still had the sharingan activated. "Sorry, if I blanked out for a bit... Kaida pulled me in to talk with me.. or calm me down..." I explained to Kakashi-sensei, '_I can't get angry over what wasn't my choice but, I will show sensei that I won't back down.' _I thought to myself as I got ready for sensei's move. _He isn't the only one with tricks up their sleeve. _I put my attention on his hands, which were doing quite a few hand signs, it looks like it'll be a type of genjutsu... I readied myself for what I would be dealing with and in a few moments, leaves were dancing around me.

_"Sakura, be careful this isn't genin genjutsu... this is more like Chūnin level." Kaida warned me, I simply nodded _I walked forward, everywhere I looked I saw _dead bodies._ "Sensei, I won't fall for any genjutsu.." I said out loud as I turned around to see my loved ones die, it was truly sickening, I clenched my teeth as I said," _Release!_" The genjutsu was fading as I saw I was back, I harshly turned to Kakashi and said,"Genjutsu doesn't work on me. Tsunade has trained me brutally; so I can detect it before, it's performed."

_Now it's my turn._ I did a good amount of hand signs, if Kakashi knows this jutsu I'll be surprised. "_Fire Style: Icy Ember Flame!" _{A.N. - Not sure if this is actually one of the jutsus I just thought of it right now, it's like Sasuke's Fire Style but, with a surprise attack of frozen shurikens.} I shouted as I breathed out the fiery burning substance towards Kakashi, at first he wasn't worried, _when he should be_, until he realized there were frozen shurikens within the ember. As soon as my jutsu hit him, I knew it was over.. When the fire subsided, I heard Kakashi say,"Sakura, I am really impressed! Did you come up with that jutsu on your own?" I noticed the others had gotten closer. "Kakashi, she is the founder of that move I was quite impressed with it's results this time." Tsunade said placing her arm around me, which caused me to smile a bit. For the remainder of the day, I watched Naruto's and Sasuke's battle as I cheered them on.

Both of them were amazing but, I didn't expect anything else from them and after our little training session, we all went to have ramen at "Ichiraku's." Naruto and I have been coming here ever since we were little kids, back when _almost_ everyone despised us. When we arrived at the shop, I ordered my all time favorite, the spicy miso soup, while Naruto ordered like fifty of the miso soup, and Sasuke ordered some sort of Tomato soup. Sometimes, I wonder what Sasuke would say if I told him how I feel about him but, I won't tell him because, I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Right when we finished, Teuchi, the owner, said,"When, the whole village hated you two I never did because, you were only kids and it really wasn't your fault. Next time, you all come it'll be on the house!" I showed my respect but, Naruto was bawling his eyes like a child, how is he the older one? There wasn't much we could do, besides it was still noon. So, the three of us decided to go walking around but, along the way Naruto went to go visit Hinata, leaving me alone with Sasuke.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

The Dobe left me alone with Sakura.. That bastard.. "Mm.. So, Sakura is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked her as we walked down the streets of our home. "There is one place I wanna see, I wanna see my parent's old home... They remodeled it to make it a memorial." She told me, I grabbed her hand as I said,"Well then, let's get moving!" I took her to the memorial of her parents, it wasn't too far, it was actually near the Uchiha Complex. Sakura walked up to the memorial and said," I wonder, if they would've loved Naruto and I, the way Tsunade and Jiraiya love us..." I immediately regretted bringing her here... This place will only bring her sadness, just when I was about to take her back to town.. The Third Hokage stopped me and said,"Sasuke, I had this place remodeled not for memorial reasons, but for Sakura and Naruto... I know you want to be there to take their pain but, it's not that easy..." The third smiled at Sakura and said," Sakura, your parents loved you and Naruto so much... I was one of the few people who saw you when you two were born, Kushina was so happy and Minato was glad to have a little girl who he could protect."

**This is the end of Chapter Three! Look out for Chapter Four: First Mission and confession..?!**

**I hope you all enjoy this one I'm not sure if I write good battle scenes but, hey atleast I tried! **  
**I love that you all love my story :3 **  
**If anyone want's to work on a story with me let me know :D **  
**Chapter Four will be here soon but, be patient.. **  
**The contest is still us if, you want your character in my story this is what I need : Name, Age, Appearance, Clan (optional), and Guy they are with. **

**-KaylaMyshelle **

**R&R**


	4. First Mission and Confession!

**The Power Within.**

**Me: Hmm... Who is going to do the disclaimer, today..?**

**Karin: Me! I will senpai! :3**

**Me: Uhh… N-no that is okay, Karin... O.e**

***Karin leaves to go sulk and Minato appears***

**Minato: KaylaMyshelle doesn't own Naruto, Kishi-sama does.**

**Me: On with the show! *Dances***

**Chapter Four: First Mission and Confession..?!**

_One month has passed since Kakashi tested squad seven's abilities, they've gone on a couple of D- ranked missions such as, "Operation: Find missing cat." Or "Walking the nin-dogs." But, either way they had been doing 'Genin' missions._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Tsunade yelling at Jiraiya about those books he writes. I got out of bed and looked at the time; it was seven-fifteen… "Well, there's no training sessions or missions today… since, Kakashi and the other senseis have a meeting with Sarutobi-san." {A.N. - The third hokage is basically like a grandfather to Naruto and Sakura.} I mumbled as I got ready then, I left my room to go see what Jiraiya did, _this time_.

I walked downstairs and said, "Good morning Jiraiya, Tsunade." "Good morning Sakura, did we wake you?" Tsunade asked, I simply smiled and said, "I was already waking up… Well, I'm going to head into to town later on since all the senseis are in a meeting with Sarutobi-san."

I walked into the kitchen and made three small rice balls and after I ate, I told them I'd be leaving and left the house. When I got to town, I noticed that the shops were starting to open; so, I decided to go visit "Yamanaka's Flower Shop." I walked to the flower shop as I muttered, "Hopefully, Ino is awake and isn't working her shift..." On my way to the flower shop, I ran into Ino and Hinata. "Hey girls, what's up?" I asked my two best friends. "We were on our way to wake your ass up!" Ino told me smiling; she is truly a work of art...

"Well, I'm here now! So, what are we doing today?" I said as I smirked cockily. "Well, right now Anko called a meeting for all of the genin; so let's hurry up, _little cherry blossom._" Ino said as we left for the meeting.

**Ino's P.O.V.**

When we arrived at the Academy, one of the senseis' told us," _Genin!_ You all need to report to class 4A!" All three of us gave him our thanks and quickly headed for the class. When we got to 4A, we noticed that everyone was outside the class, which confused me... "Hey guys... What're you all standing there for?" I asked the rest of 'Rookie Nine.'

'Rookie Nine' turned around, facing us, and Kiba said, "The door is unlocked but, no one is in there plus the lights are off..." "There _has_ to be someone in there, I mean Anko called us for a meeting in that room." Sakura pointed out, as to which many of the older genin muttered agreements, we were all looking for some sort of explanation.

When I noticed something, there was someone in the room, most likely Anko but, I don't think the lights were off... This had to be a type of jutsu, but not genjutsu because Sakura would've seen right through it.

"Guys, this is some type of jutsu I can feel someone's mental chakra being used... This is most likely Anko's jutsu!" I said and right away I felt the jutsu fade away and the lights were now on. The door opened and out came Anko said, "Nicely done, Ino, Sakura as well."

I was confused, I looked at Sakura and she stated," Kaida, informed me of the jutsu before we even reached the Academy, but I wanted you to figure it out and be congratulated than me." "Well, enough dillydallying, it's time to start the meeting. Come!" Anko informed us entering class 4A, with us following after her.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Okay, listen up maggots! Just because you all passed the graduation exam for the Academy, doesn't mean it's relaxation time! In four months, we will be having the Chūnin Exams and all your senseis have recommended you for this exam, the question is… Do you want to participate in this exam?" Anko explained looking up at all of us and continued with, "Now, I am going to call out your name and I want a _yes or no_ answer." Everyone complied with a _'Hai!' _"Okay, Haruka Misaki," Anko said as a female said "Yes." "Usui Hiro," "Yes." This process went on for hours, almost everyone said yes but, two or three people said no.

"Okay, it's decided those of you whom agreed will be taking the Exams, good luck." Anko told us as she disappeared; I was just about to go find 'Rookie Nine' when I heard somebody say, "You're Sakura Uzumaki, right?" I looked up and saw it was more than one person, I saw two guys and one girl "Yes… why?" I said to them, one of the guys smirked and said," For a new genin, you're pretty cute… I'm Takuto and these two are my teammates, Misa and Renji." 'Misa' walked towards me and stated loudly, "I want to fight you during the exams… I want to see how strong the brat of the fourth hokage is…" I gave my 'Whatever' face and began walking away; when 'Renji' grabbed my hand forcefully and shouted, "Hey! Don't walk away when Misa-chan is talking to you!" I could feel his physical chakra in his fist; he was planning on hitting me…

I waited for the punch but, it never came, instead I heard _his _voice. I looked up and saw Sasuke-kun and this other guy in a green jumpsuit holding 'Renji' back. "Were you about to hit Sakura… with this chakra infused fist…?" Sasuke-kun asked through clenched teeth but, before Renji could answer the other guy said," Renji, what you did wasn't right. If, you were to injure Sakura I believe that Misa-san would've been upset, I thought you were better than this…" Renji's eyes softened and he looked at me and said," I'm sorry… I guess I am protective towards Misa…"

I accepted his apology and he went with his team, I was about to leave with Sasuke-kun; when the other guy said," Hello, my name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura Uzumaki, right? "I nodded yes and thanked him, and left with Sasuke-kun to go sit with the rest of 'Rookie Nine.' When we found them Ino and Hinata were the first two to check my arm for any bruises but, they found none, thanks to Kaida. Three people approached us; I looked up at them, noticing the two guys."Hello, Neji-nii, Rock Lee. Is anything wrong?" I asked them, Neji approached me kneeling down and said, "I'm glad that Rock Lee and your team mate stopped Renji before his fist could hit you but, you need to be careful next time Sakura-san."

I was looking up at Neji and said,"I'm sorry, if I worried you, Neji-nii." {A.N. - Since Sakura is best friends with Hinata, she went over a lot; so Neji is like family to her.} "Who are you and how do you know, Sakura?" Sasuke-kun asked Neji-nii. "If you're worried that I'll hurt Sakura-san, don't be; she, like Lady Hinata, is family to me." Neji-nii stated with his eyes closed then, he faced his team mates and said,"Lee, Tenten! Come on, we have pre-training with one of Gai's clones." Tenten and Rock Lee nodded in agreement and left our group to go to their "Pre-Training." When they left, I now had the urge to train even more; so I faced "Rookie Nine" and said,"Guys, how about we all have a training session?" After a couple of minutes, they agreed to my training request and we headed for the training ground.

**Third Hokage's P.O.V.**

"I called you all here to discuss everyone's mission. As you all know, the Chūnin Exams are coming up in exactly four months..." I informed all the Jōnin in the room as I continued,"A few hours ago, Anko held a meeting with your students and she has informed which have said yes and no. What surprised me was that all of the new Genin said yes; so I'm am giving the three new squads a _mandatory_ mission.I want Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma to train their students hard for the Exams, Understood?"I stated the requirements of their mission, to which they all accepted.

** Sasuke's P.O.V.**

We had been training out here for at least two hours now, Kiba hadn't tried to flirt with Sakura, thankfully. I was training with Sakura but, I keep reminding myself that some guy can confess to Sakura and steal her away. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"Sakura asked me, softly. "You can ask me anything, Sakura." I told her, which is true. "Well, you see-" Sakura started, but got cut off by that Takuto guy. "Sorry, for interrupting you Sakura but, I had to tell you something really important." Takuto explained, I already don't like him. "Well, what did you need to tell me?" Sakura asked him, hesitantly. "Sakura, I know you just met me and all but, I love you! It isn't too soon because, I have been admiring you from afar for years, my dear.." Takuto confessed to Sakura, whom might I add looks terrified. "Oh... Umm, I don't know what to say about that, Takuto-san. I.. I'm sorry but, I don't feel the same way that you do I see you as a friend..." Sakura informed him, stuttering partially. _Thank god... She doesn't feel the same way for him... _After Sakura told him she didn't see him the same way, Takuto said he had to help Misa and Renji and left. Once he wasn't close anymore Sakura muttered,"Takuto scares me.." I walked up to Sakura and held her, as if to protect her from _men like that Takuto guy_. "It's okay now, Sakura. Takuto is gone, he won't bother any of us anymore, especially not you."

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter Four and The Birth of Chapter Five: The Four-Month Long Mission.  
**

**Thank you, everyone for reading my story!  
I have never in my life loved writing this much  
I try to update as fast just to see your opinion!  
By the way the contest still applies  
I love you all!**

**-KaylaMyshelle**

**R&R**


End file.
